Lacrosse is the fastest growing sport in the U.S.A. and involvement grows larger by the day. The present invention is a tool that can be deployed in seconds and is portable. Additionally, the present invention can be carried and deployed anywhere generates tremendous advantages to those in the lacrosse game.
The present invention is a personable, portable, expandable, collapsible, practice targeting training device. The present invention was conceived as a tool to hone the throwing skills of a lacrosse player. The present invention consists of a unique shape and size that is designed to be compact, portable, easy to set-up and easy to carry.
Traditional lacrosse practice units are large and require more time to set-up. Most existing devices have too many pieces to them. The present invention, the collapsible target for improving an athlete's throwing accuracy, is small enough to set-up and collapse in a small area and is able to do so repeatedly in minutes. The three diamonds-three color shape of the net targets allows for varied practice and for one or more players. Practice can be set-up plays designed by the user or coach that hone target skills and timing skills by having the player throw at the different targets as called out on the fly. Conditions and playing terrain can also be changed suddenly by collapsing the present invention, moving it somewhere else, and then setting it back up in seconds. The unique design of the present invention also allows for the owner to collapse and pack the unit away quickly in a trunk or back seat of a car after practice has finished.